Hopeless Romantic
by akahey
Summary: ...because he daily dreamt of you, even though he knew it would never happen.


**shortie: This was written soooooo long ago. Can't remember when, though. I love Larsa (though that would probably come across as me being a pedophile). I hope you like this piece. :] Hopefully, he and Basch are in character.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. Nor you.  
**

* * *

Everyone was absolutely busy with preparations for the grand gala. The women were bursting with excitement just at the thought of the beautiful dresses and jewerly that they would be wearing. The men were looking forward to the glamorous women they would meet. The staff actually preparing the festive occasion were under great pressure to get everything done perfectly and wonderfully.

Larsa Solidor was bustling with contained anxiousness about the upcoming event and his ever common romantic fantasies. He couldn't sit still while reading and signing documents at his desk. Of course he had the hardest job, since he was the only one left of the Solidor House. Being young _and_ the emperor of the Archadian Empire was difficult; his time was much too occupied to actually spend some days just as an ordinary youngster.

He sighed in distress as he read the same line of the same document for the fifteenth time that day. His mind was too distracted to be able to concentrate on work.

"Guess it's time to take a break," he said, tossing down the manuscript onto the already messy desktop.

Getting up from the chair he felt rather stiff. He stretched his aching muscles, suddenly remembering that he had been sitting for quite a while since the morning. He walked over to the large windows which had a lovely view of his beautiful city. In truth, the _New_ Archades was glorious, but the _Old_ Archades was nothing more than the slums of the more "modern" metropolis. However, he found them both to be quite the sight to see, because he had came to love just more than the always busy city life. The rural lifestyle was intriguing and completely breathtaking----if one knew where to go sightseeing.

Staring off into space, his mind roamed over to the precious girl----no, _woman_----of his heart. He knew it wouldn't work; he was much too young for you. You were an adult, a journey-bound sky pirate destined to make more than two worlds collide. On the other hand, he, Larsa was just a starting teen bringing about peace and order to his beloved city and country. There were too many differences, and you were both too involved in your own lives to have time for romance.

He sighed in agony in realization of the same conclusion he came to many times before. It was a completely impossible fantasy never bound to come true. He may have been intelligent for his age, but it didn't stop him from being a hopeless romantic.

"Since when were you a damsel in distress?"

Larsa snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face his personal guard who was still in full Judge armor.

"I'm not," the young teen replied.

The removal of the helmet revealed the guard's identity. However, he only did it to speak fully to the boy emperor. "Then you weren't just sighing heavily minutes ago?" Basch questioned.

Scowling, Larsa answered, "I was, but it's because ruling over such a great country is difficult and, not to mention, excruciatingly laborious work. Especially the paperwork," he added.

Basch smiled knowingly. "Of course, that was all it was."

Larsa walked back to his desk and sat down, grabbing the same document that he hadn't been able to finish earlier. The older man strolled around to one side of the desk, peering over the manuscript with interest. It was a bit unnerving to have him overlooking the young ruler's work over his shoulder. Yet, it had never bothered him before.

"I'd thought you would have finished all of this work already," Basch casually said. "Is something on your mind? You've been distracted of late, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm perfectly fine, Basch, and I just told you that the work's been quite a stress lately."

"You sound irritable, Lord Larsa," he enunciated, a grin slowly creeping onto his face while he made his way to the windows. "Maybe I can persuade the Senate to give you a few free days to relax. That way you'll be able to visit (Your Name) and express your fondness for her."

"W-what?" Larsa uttered, startled. He looked up at the armored man, his back facing towards him. "I-I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Actually, the gala is only a few days away so there's no real need to take a break so soon," Basch continued on as though the youngster didn't say anything. "You can do it during that time since she's coming, or is it Penelo that you have the feelings for?"

"You are completely out of line for saying such things," said Larsa quite calmly after composing himself. "You're supposed to be a respectful Judge, not a gossiping man."

He turned to face the young emperor. "I apologize, my lord. I have already wasted enough time of yours." With that said, he exited the room, though not before he managed to input, "There's no need to get so worked up over something trivial such as this, Larsa. When you look back, you'll think it was silly of the way you acted."

"Oh, how I wish I had your courage," the young ruler said long after Basch had left. He started once more on finishing his work, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Being an emperor at such a young age and proclaiming your love for someone were two different things. Yet both were frightening.


End file.
